


A diamond in the rough

by GUESS_M0NSTER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gay, I Ship It, Kinky, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Public Humiliation, Secrets, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUESS_M0NSTER/pseuds/GUESS_M0NSTER
Summary: Oikawa Toru, a secret agent, has to go on a mission to thieve another jewel. This jewel is special. Its guarded by many men and this diamond belongs to the Queen of England, so what happens when attempts to steal it take place? Someone by the name Iwaizumi Hajime might just catch him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like smut, degradation, or fighting/violence, please leave. This is the first chapter so its nothing so serious at the moment.

"Oikawa. You're in right?" Toru heard the blurred voice of his colleague, Sugawara, through his walkie talkie. He crawled on his knees through the vents, being careful so his shoes didn't squeal against the hard metal.

"Of course I'm in, I've been in for 15 minutes already," He muttered, hearing his friend mumble something about having to go. The brunette rolled his eyes as the call cut out. Useless.

A black, thick mask covered his entire face and the back of his head, along with black jeans that are easy to move in, shiny, black boots and a black jumper with a matching jacket over the top. Oikawa gulped as silence surrounded him. 

He was taken aback by the sudden hole in the vents, it led down to the diamond. That was it. That's what he'd been wanting.

The sapphire gem glittered and shone brightly below him, it couldn't possibly be this simple, right? But.. Nobody else was around.

His heart hammered against his chest and sweat trickled down his pale body as he began to lower himself into the gap leading out of the vents, using his grappling hook to hold him up as he slowly went down. The brunette cursed under his breath and took a little time to get down, but soon enough, he'd managed to get his feet on the floor.

Slowly tiptoeing along the marble, he reached the diamond. Toru's eyes lit up and a small gasped escaped his lips as he smiled stupidly at the gem in front of him. He'd get it.

Hesitantly, his arms went forward and his fingertips touched the diamond. Before Oikawa could tell what was going on, he heard the sound of zips coming from all directions, making him gasp and quickly take his hands away. 

Surrounding the boy was a group of 7, all wearing black and white.

"Ohohoho? Who do we have here, hm~?" The boy speaking wore similar clothes to Oikawa, but his jacket was white and he wore no mask, like the rest of them. His hair was red and pointy and his eyes were slim and mischievous.

"Another thief, eh?" A boy with black, messy hair and cat like eyes muttered, resting his shoulder on a shorter boy who had bleach blonde hair and black roots.

"W- no, this- this isn't what it looks l-"

He was cut off by a taller boy with almost green like hair who stood next to the red head

"Well it looks like what I think it is to me.." He huffed, his voice deep as he walked forward.

"This guys an idiot.." A boy with black hair parted 3 ways muttered, giving Oikawa a slight glare. 

"Aw man, look at the fear in his eyes! You see that, Akaashi?" A boy with owl-like eyes and frosted hair bounced over to the so called boy called 'Akaashi' who had, short, black hair and quite an unamused expression

"Yeah, Bokuto, I see it. Now come on, move, Iwai-"

"Guys. Move. I want to see what we have." Everyone stopped talking and their heads flicked around to a boy with black, spikey hair and a defined cheekbones, his skin tanned and it looked like he had muscles. Oikawa's eyes widened at the sight of the handsome boy.

He pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of Oikawa, shoving him back a little before grabbing his chin, tilting it up, "And what do you think you're doing here~?" He purred, making Toru gulp, "I apologise for the obvious question, don't try and cover up that you were about to steal this. What an idiot, you really thought you'd get away, how.. Shameful." 

Oikawa felt his mask get tugged at, making him back up as the red head laughed

"He really is a pussy! He looks like he's about to piss himself!" He laughed and jumped onto the taller boys back he was standing next to

"I'm not scared." Oikawa muttered, seeing some raised eyebrows

"Oh? So you won't mind if I do this?"

Toru's heart slammed against his chest as his mask was removed, revealing his bouncy, brunette hair, sharp jawline and the fear in his coco eyes.

"Mmmh, of course you're scared. Toru Oikawa. One of the most wanted, correct? What a dirty little liar."

Oikawa was suddenly tugged along into a different room that was just thick glass. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, everything was just glass. even these pillars that were in here.

"Oh my, we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm Hajime Iwaizumi, that's Tetsuro Kuroo, Kozume Kenma, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Kotarou Bokuto, Keiji Akaashi, Tobio Kageyama and then you of course, Toru..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT SCENE]

"Hey, look, I didn't mean any harm h-" Oikawa was cut off by a sudden fist colliding with his cheek, he gasped and let out a quiet whimper, making them all laugh.

"Don't give us that crap, we know damn well what you were doing. And now it's time for the consequences." Kageyama muttered, rolling his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Consequences?"

"Toru. I am what you'd call.. A very horny.. Kinky.. Erotic guy. I love sex. But you know, I've not had it in a while and I feel the need to have some, are you catching on? Because I think the buldge in your jeans understands what I'm saying," Iwaizumi chuckled, the others got closer to Oikawa and laughed loudly when they saw his boner. Toru went red and cleared his throat

"I-it's not what it looks like!" He protested, making Kenma raise a brow 

"Well let's see then, shall we?" Iwa tugged Oikawa's jeans down to see the tip of his cock poking out of his boxers very slightly.

"S- I-idiot!" Oikawa tried to kick Iwa away but the older boy caught his leg, making him gulp as 'Ooos' were heard around him. 

It clicked in Oikawa's head again that they were in a glass room. People could see them! They could see him! 

"Hmm.. You are one of a kind, aren't you? Oikawa. I want to pleasure you." Iwa muttered, gripping onto Oikawa's shirt.

"Oh? Hajime being soft? That's a surprise, he usually goes straight in," Kuroo chuckled, ruffling Kenma's hair as the shirt boy payed no interest.

"But I'm a virgin.." Oikawa muttered

"Then let's change that."

Iwa took off his own shirt and then Oikawa's before removing his own jeans. He slid off his boxers to reveal his 9 inch, hard cock, he then took off Oikawa's, staring at his 6 inch.

"W-wow.." Oikawa muttered, his throat going dry as his tip throbbed at the sight of Iwa.

Before he could do anything, he was suddenly picked up and shoved aggressively against a window, making him gasp as the cold glass hit him. He squealed as something was tied around his neck.

"W-what is th-" Toru was cut off by the sudden shock going through his body, making him let out a quiet scream. A shock collar? But Iwa didn't have the controller? Wait.. Oh no.. Tendou did. 

"Pleasure comes with pain. And the pain will make you beg for more." Iwaizumi muttered in Oikawa's ear, pressing Tooru's naked body against the window as people tried to look away, yet some peoples eyes from below lingered.

Tendou jumped around happily with the controller for the shock collar, bouncing onto Bokuto's back as the owl with frosted tips laughed. 

Oikawa's hair was pulled back, "How badly do you want my cock inside of you, hm?"

"B-badly.." Oikawa whined, letting out a shaky breath

"Little slut.." Iwa spread Oikawa's legs and got onto his knees, he spread Tooru's cheeks as well and he started to circle his hole with his finger, shoving one inside which made the brunette gasp and moan loudly

"A-ahh S-so good.."

Iwa went deep inside Oikawa and stroked his insides, he went deeper and deeper until he hit the magical button that made Oikawa scream in pleasure and want more. His prostate. Iwa smirked and rubbed his prostate multiple times, making Oikawa squirm and squeal

"P-PLEASE! N-NEED YOU IN ME!"

Iwaizumi stood up and kept Oikawa's legs open, he picked his legs up as Tooru's body stayed against the window, and suddenly iwa was thrusting himself into Oikawa's hole. 

"O-OH GOD! OH- A-AH IWA-CHAN!"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Iwa-Chan? That's new~?" he purred, gripping onto Oikawa's thighs as he slowly went deeper.

Tendou giggled and pressed the button on the remote, causing Oikawa to scream and plead

"P-PLEASE! M-MORE! MORE!"

"I told you it'd feel good. Now beg,"

Oikawa whined and moaned, his hair being tugged on as large thrusts were felt in and out of his dripping wet hole 

"M-MASTER~!" He moaned, Toru's face and palms were pressed against the window to, when he looked down he could see people taking pictures.

Iwaizumi noticed how the humiliation turned Oikawa on even more. He smirked and started to go faster, deeper, harder. His throbbing cock slammed inside of Oikawa's pretty pink hole, his balls slapping his ass as he hit Tooru's prostate again

"O-OH FUCK~! M- M- A-AH~!" The brunette screamed and the collar sent shocks into his body again, making him squeal loudly. Sweat trickled down his face and he breathed heavily, begging for more

"You'll be a good little cum slut, won't you? You'll take a of my cum in, right?" Iwa purred, his chin on Oikawa's shoulder

"Y-YES MASTER! M-MORE!" He screamed, his prostate repeatedly being hit when suddenly, his body spasmed and the knot in his stomach untwisted, causing a wave of ectacsy to shoot through his cock as the white, sticky cum squirted out of his tip, all up the window and all up his body

"O-OH~~!"

Tendou started repeatedly pushing down on the shock button, making Oikawa scream and scream until he came again, Bokuto then took the control

"Look, press this button and it sends vibrations all through him," The owl laughed, pushing down on a button on the side that made Oikawa scream again and cum instantly

"A-AH~! C-CAN'T COME ANYMORE!" He squealed.

Iwa smirked and breathed heavily into Oikawa's ear, suddenly, his breath hitched and his eyes widened, feeling the cum squirt out of his own tip and go through Oikawa's ass

"O-oh fuck TORU~!" He squirmed around and then pulled out, a squelching noise was heard, "B-blinds, Ushi," Ushijima pressed the button on the wall that closed up all the windows and glass in the room, a light turned on and Oikawa collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

Iwa smirked and swiped his hand over Oikawa's dripping cock, licking up all his semen

"A-ah iwa~" Toru whined, the shock collar was take off of him and iwa wrapped his arms around the boy

"You did so well, you know.. The way you screamed my name and cummed everywhere.. Hmm, such a pretty little boy, look at how broken you are. I completely ruined you, huh?" He said teasingly, making Oikawa nod his head.

Toru's phone was slid across the floor and Iwa put his number in it, "I don't want this to be the last time I see you. You know, if you try to steal from here again, you may get another punishment~" He purred, running his hands through Oikawa's locks

"I-I'll come here every week.."

"Thats right. You'll cum here every week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you enjoyed this short one shot AU type thing heh, this was my first one I've written so I hope it was okay!


End file.
